


melt like this

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: he hears faint footsteps shuffling behind him, and it takes him a moment longer to turn around.





	

The light outside the apartment is flickering, the bulb broken for a couple of weeks now; Wonshik has stopped counting the times it stutters on and off, looking down on it from a few stories high. Instead, he directs his gaze further through the open window and into the night outside, thoughts resting on a branch of a far away tree for a moment, and soaring into the sky the next. He’s used to it, these nights when he can’t fall asleep, the others already deep in dreams for a couple of hours; they come more often than he’d like, but he can cope.

The night air is cool, winter still present and crisp around him as Wonshik’s breath fogs up as he leans just a little further out, hands gripping the window sill for support. It’s nice, sobering him up from the used air and too warm heater, and his thoughts start to cool down, if only just a little. Wonshik always finds himself marvelling at the way the moonlight glitters off the rooftops below, the lights of the city reflecting it with their own, like a noiseless battle progressing only during the night.

He hears faint footsteps shuffling behind him, and it takes him a moment longer to turn around. Wonshik’s not entirely surprised that someone has woken up — the members have a tendency to sense when one of them doesn’t sleep. Wonshik had woken more than once over the past months to find Hakyeon sitting on the floor next to the fridge, sipping on a glass of milk, smile sleepy and exhausted; he’s pretty sure that the others have those nights, too.

When he turns around, though, it’s Taekwoon’s bare feet tapping towards him, his white shirt hanging low on his right shoulder and one of his hands rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to keep the sleepiness at bay. Wonshik can’t help the flutter of his heart, can’t help the way his cheeks feel warm and his ears burn when he sees Taekwoon’s open eye set on him. It happens more often than not, that it’s Taekwoon that’s finding him like this, looking out of the window; and Wonshik sometimes wonders if his body isn’t keeping up on purpose in the hopes of getting a chance to be alone with the other.

“Hi,” Taekwoon says, soft voice breathing out in a whisper. He flicks his hair to the side in a lazy motion, trying to keep it from falling into his eyes; Wonshik can’t help but stare, the older being much too adorable in this moment to process anything else.

“Hey,” Wonshik finally whispers back after what feels like a good two minutes; Taekwoon is now so close to him that he can feel their skins touch, can feel his warmth along his back and his breath against the nape of his neck. They stay silent like this for a while, taking in each other’s presence — Wonshik trying to calm his erratic heartbeat, Taekwoon trying to will the slumber away.

“What are you looking at?” Taekwoon asks after another one of Wonshik’s heartbeats passes; they’re so loud he is sure Taekwoon can hear them in the silence of the night. He lets his eyes trail over the view below, taking in the small lights everywhere around them; it’s pretty, he can’t deny, but he’d much rather sleep than wonder at the beauty of the bustling city by night.

Wonshik shrugs, mind wandering to the tingling sensation Taekwoon’s skin is leaving in a whisper along his shoulder. “Nothing much,” he answers then; it’s all he has to offer right now. Taekwoon hums at his reply, taking in deep breaths of fresh air that slowly drive the sleepiness away, a yawn passing his lips.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks, breath tickling Wonshik’s neck and making a shiver run down his spine. They’re close, so close now, Wonshik fully realises; he could brush Taekwoon’s hair out of his eyes with a sweep of his fingers, could press his lips to the base of his jaw if he only moved a little.

“No, not really,” he sighs instead, eyes traveling from the night to the outline of Taekwoon’s face. He stops there for a moment, taking in the way the cold hue of the moonlight frames Taekwoon’s features so nicely, making him look like he’s glowing. He doesn’t realise that he’s been holding his breath until the lack of air prickles in his lungs; only then he breathes again, eyes going back to the sight out of the window.

“Want me to sing to you?” the offer is falling softly from Taekwoon’s lips; Wonshik almost misses it, so low that he has to strain a little to hear it over the breeze of the cool night air sweeping through the strands of his hair. He turns to Taekwoon with a smile on his lips — of course he wants Taekwoon to sing for him.

“Please?” Wonshik replies, a low chuckle escaping him as he sees Taekwoon’s little sleepy pout; he’s so cute Wonshik wants nothing more than to lean into him and land a kiss — or maybe two. But it’s not the time, not right now and not tonight, so Wonshik is happy enough when Taekwoon’s fingers curl around his wrist and lead him to his bedroom.

It’s empty, Sanghyuk having gone to sleep with the others in fear of Wonshik’s loud snoring; ironic, he thinks, that exactly during this night he can do anything but sleep. Taekwoon pulls him down onto the covers, hand guiding him gently but firmly, and Wonshik’s mind tingles with the way Taekwoon’s shirt rides just a little lower on his shoulder, showing off his soft skin. He tries to focus his mind on something else, on the way Taekwoon pulls the covers over both of them, pressing close to Wonshik; but it doesn’t help much, and his heart is once again beating at record speed against his ribs.

They shuffle a little, until Taekwoon is comfortably leaning his head just so that the top of Wonshik’s head is halfway tucked under his chin. One of Taekwoon’s arms sneaks around his middle, pulling Wonshik closer until their legs intertwine, and if Wonshik was wondering about his heartbeat being heard before, he is now completely certain that it won’t go unnoticed.

He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, when Taekwoon starts to hum; it’s simple, the melody soft and warm. There are no words, because Taekwoon is too sleepy to be able to process anything other than Wonshik and the softness of both his hair tickling his cheek and the pillow underneath him.

Wonshik doesn’t know how long they stay like this, Taekwoon simply humming in a whisper, so low that Wonshik can rather feel than hear the melody against his skin. It’s soothing, and he can feel the amount of thoughts running through his head slow down and stop, until the only thing on his mind is the way Taekwoon’s chest his heaving under his fingertips with every intake of breath. After a while, Taekwoon stops, one of his hands coming up to comb through the strands of Wonshik’s hair absentmindedly. Wonshik closes his eyes at the sensation, taking a deep breath that smells solely of Taekwoon; he feels warm, calm and relaxed and he can slowly feel the sleep taking over him, finally.

“Asleep?” Taekwoon mumbles, barely a whisper. Wonshik sighs contently against Taekwoon’s skin, shaking his head a little but otherwise staying still, revelling in the feeling of Taekwoon’s body around his. He grips Taekwoon’s shirt just a little tighter, shifts just a little closer, burying his nose in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. The older doesn’t object, simply holding him close and letting their chests rise against each others as they breathe in each other’s scents.

Half asleep, Wonshik shifts just so to press his lips to the base of Taekwoon’s neck in a gentle kiss; it’s chaste, barely a flutter of lips against Taekwoon’s skin, but they both feel it rushing through their veins. He presses another one, two, three, just to feel the way Taekwoon’s fingers tighten just a little in his hair; and then a fourth just for good measure, a thank you that he’s much too sleepy to voice out.

This is how Wonshik finally falls asleep, nose against Taekwoon’s skin and his hands on his hips; and just as he slumbers deep into the land of dreams, it’s Taekwoon’s turn to feel his cheeks flush and his heartbeat picking up its pace, sleep completely driven off his mind as he runs his fingers through Wonshik’s hair and feels his forehead resting against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> wontaek are the softest boyfriends come and fight me


End file.
